xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Manasseh Feangren
Character Name: Manasseh Féangren Player Name: Devin Parker Race: Elf Homeland: Doro Y'Edhel Profession: Councilor of the Sun; Knight of the Black Rose 3 Adjectives to Describe: Proud, Contemplative, Dutiful Class: Fighter Max 7 BP, 4 RP, - PP, - CP, +3 AP, 7 Skills Body Points: 7 Armor Points: 2 (Chain) Total Hit Points: 9 Recovery Points: 4 Magik Category: None Special Skills: (1XP = 2SP) Language, Modern: Yentanese Lore, General: Consortium Special Items: None Magikal Item Count: 0 Special Notes: Cannot be affected by spell RESURRECT (see Weaknesses). Magikal resistance to SLEEP and CHARM spells. Can naturally BLEND while in the woods; he can only blend where natural cover exists and he must get close to or crouch down near what he is blending into. After 30 seconds of focused searching, he can also see any blended creature that has the natural (not magikal) ability to blend into their environment (e.g. other elves). Relative Wealth: Comfortable Allies: The Quest for Consortium Knowledge: Tarrik Aldarion, Karandian Griffin of Magik Brodt Risha, Leonine Beastman Elkins Peralton, Scout of the Wayfinders' Guild Ryan Gault Fernwood, Court Historian of Kor Mydrin, Akkoria Gaughen Zachary D'Nath, Witness of Torma Antos Virraddon, True Mage and Dakkorian Expatriate Slusser William Oliver, Karandian Griffin of Lore Miner The Elven Nation: The Knights of the Black Rose General Kyril Fëanor Miner Tessa, Former Y'Ha Member and Black Rose Knight Groninger Allithea, Healer and Grand-daughter of a High Council member Parker Aradnael, Healer Slusser Aeylarik Cen'ryll, Elven Gatherer for the High Council Miner Er'din Duinlith, Knight of the Black Rose Ryan Dolena Amrun Elen, Healer Cording Faydin Laurlas, Enchanter Corr Shalenar, Half-Elven Healer "Twin" Roare Silad-nen, Vesve Elf Reaves Galium Ryan and Mattucia Polk, Winter Elves Others: Prax Miner Cass, Human Scout Parker Martin Arthur of Veldron Lyle Svar Vorchanchin, Lindoran Witchmueller Scraggs Rosalinda "Rose" Orechester, Ex-Guerilla Fighter Chamberlain Eugene Roe, Healer Antos Dice, Karandian Talon Burnett Foes: Jaeden Stancliff, a.k.a. Primor Gaughen Caspian the Crimson King Brodt Talenin Adams Torynn Farr, the Man in Black Murphy Gillain Dol Ymaras, Elven High Council Member Dark Elves (in general) The Y'Ha Urth Goals/Desires: To seek out The Crimson King and banish him from Xaria forever To find the rightful heir to the Elven throne To become a member of the High Council COMPLETED To liberate the Elves held captive by Urth Weaknesses: Cannot be RESURRECTED due to strains on corporeal form; was restored to life by the Arbiters' arcane magik spell RECONSTITUTE after being slain, raised as undead, and destroyed. Distrusts Humans Distrusts the Elven High Council Campaigns attended by this Character /Date: "Siryns", May 31-June 1, 1997 "The Closing Circle Part II: The New Arena", July 19-20, 1997 "The Closing Circle Part III: The Lost Quest", October 11, 1997 "The Closing Circle Part IV: The Distant Land", October 18, 1997 "The Closing Circle Part V: The Changing Goal", April 18, 1998 "The Closing Circle Part VI: The Waiting Arch", June 27-28, 1998 "The Closing Circle Part VII: The Severed Ties", August 8-9, 1998 "The Closing Circle Part VIII: The Bitter Prize", November 7, 1998 "The Closing Circle Part IX: The Unlikely Ally", March 27, 1999 "The Closing Circle Part X: The Converging Point", May, 1999 "The Closing Circle Part XII: The Tenth Arena", September, 1999 "The Closing Circle Epilogue: The Final Toast", November, 1999 "Sundered Hearts", June 17-18, 2000 "Homecoming", 2000 "Invasion", September 13-15, 2002 "The Elven Court Inn", April 26, 2003 "Faerie Games", Haleanna and Ryan's Wedding appearance, but GM Ernie said this counts toward my XP, so I'm claiming it! "The Barking Fool Tavern II: Torches and Pitchforks", May 22, 2010 "Edhel'ore Dagnir", September 25-26, 2010 Experience Points Spent on this Character: 5 Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? Please explain: None. **Character History** - Current to March 2011